Try It
by Nayuka
Summary: Neji dan Sasuke tinggal bersama Naruto, yang tiap malam "do, you know what" sama Gaara. apa yg akan terjadi? pokoknya yaoi, OOC, banyak typo! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Normal??!

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Don' Like? Don't Read**

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP, pendek abis dan yang pasti penuh dengan Typo, jadi jangan marah ya!!!

Pair: NejiXSasu sligt NaruXGaa

**DON`T LIKE??? DON`T READ**

RGV back dngn sbuah crita gaje nan ancur! Maaf, maklum q blum berpengalaman, jadi kalau banyak kesalahan harap di maklumin. Cerita ni hampir tiap hari manghantui pikiranku. Bikin q senyum-senyum –mesum= sendiri di tempat kerja dan sekarang akhirnya kelar juga.

**NORMAL??!**

"Aahh… Naruto, cu…kup aku lelah".

"Aku belum puas menyentuhmu Gaara"

"AHH!" Pria bernama Gaara itu melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat kekasihnya Naruto menembus "lubang sempit" miliknya.

"Sakit!"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hal yang menyenangkan". Kata Naruto sambil memaju-mundurkan "miliknya" dengan gerakan yang tak pelan.

""Ahh.. emm... AAHH!! NGH!!!" desah Gaara saat "milik" Naruto menyentuh titik terdalam Gaara.

"Naruto… Aku… mmau… AHH!" Gaara tersantak saat Naruto manggenggam "miliknya" dengan kasar. Lalu Naruto mulai memijit "milik" Gaara.

Naruto merasakan dinding-dinding Gaara semakin menyempit, pertanda ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara penuh nikmat saat semua yang tadi tertahan dalam dirinya keluar.

"GAARA" akhirnya Naruto pun mencapai klimaksnya.

Naruto melepaskan kesatuan mereka. "Aku cinta padamu Gaara"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto". Mereka berdua pun pergi kealam mimpi yang indah

.#.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai". Kata seorang pria berambut panjang, Neji.

"Hn. Biarkan saja. Kalau malam selalu saja begitu. Heran! Apa mereka tidak capek?". Kata pria yang satunya lagi. Yaitu Sasuke.

"Hwaaaa! Kenapa setiap aku belajar mereka selalu saja melakukan hal itu! Aku jadi ngga bisa konsentrasi!" kata seorng gadis kecil bernama Rin, sepupunya Naruto.

"Awas besok kalau Naruto keluar akan ku hajar dia!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Sekarang saatnya kau tidur Rin. Besok kau harus sekolah kan? Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu". Kata Neji

"Oke!"

"Kau masih mau nonton tv Sasuke?"

"Hn". Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.#.

"Wah! Pagi yang cerah! Secerah wajahku saat ini". Kata Naruto

"TAK!!!" terdengar suara sapu yang menghantam kepala Naruto.

"ADUH!" pekik Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau Rin! Sakit bodoh!

"Yang bodoh itu kau! Setiap malam berisik. Mengganggu belajar ku tau!"

"Ah itu urusanmu".

"APA!!!". Sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam terbang dan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Awas kau Rin!"

.#.

Sampailah mereka berempat di sebuah kampus yang sangat terkenal. Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum sedangkan Gaara jurusan kedokteran. Karena berbeda jurusan mereka pun berpisah.

Sampai di kelas, mereka duduk. Neji dan Naruto di bangku bagian tengah. Sedangkan Sasuke di bangku paling belakang pojok untuk menghindari fans-fansnya.

Dosen berambut perak bernama Kakashi datang dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

.#.

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Naruto

"Aku masih ada urusan. Kalian pulang duluan aja!" Sasuke berkata sambil pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan pulang bersama Neji. Gaara pasti sudah pulang duluan.

"Hey! Naruto. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?".

"Apa?".

"Boleh ku tau, bagaimana caramu bercinta dengan Gaara?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau tak pernah puas melakukan hal itu setiap malam, jadi aku ingin mencobanya".

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ya".

"Dengan siapa?"

Neji menyeringai. "Kau tau siapa kan?".

Naruto pun tersenyum, "Oke! Dengarkan baik-baik ya".

.#.

Selesai makan malam Gaara membereskan piring yang mereka gunakan tadi. "Gaara, aku mau makanan penutup". Bisik Naruto

"Akan ku ambilkan pudding di kulkas". Gaara hendak mengambil pudding itu tapi Naruto menarik tangan Gaara. "Aku mau kau yang jadi penutupnya". Naruto langsung mencium bibir Gaara.

"Engh, aku harus mencuci piring". Tolak Gaara

Naruto tak perduli. Dia langsung menarik Gaara ke dalam kamarnya. Mulailah terdengar desahan Gaara di dalam kamar.

"Mereka mulai lagi". Dengus Sasuke kesal".

"Ah! Biarin aja! Aku sudah bosan memarahi Naruto". Kata Rin sambil membuka buku pelajarannya.

Sasuke pun pergi ke kamarnya.

.#.

Neji melirik jam, "Sudah jam 12 malam, Rin sudah selesai belum ya".

Neji berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Rin yang tertidur di karpet bersama buku-bukunya.

"Hah. Dia pasti kecapean". Neji lalu menggendong Rin ke kamarnya. Neji berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lagi. Dia kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sasuke?".

"Hn. Di atas berisik sekali. Jadi aku tak bisa tidur".

Neji mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Daripada kita mendengar teriakan mereka, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya Sasuke?".

Mulut Sasuke menganga saat mendengar apa yang tadi di katakan Neji. Sebelum Sasuke menolak ajakan itu Neji menutup mulut sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke berusaha mendorong Neji tapi saat mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata lavender Neji, jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Dia pun takluk dalam pesona Neji.

Neji melepaskan ciumannya lalu dia menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu dia mendorong dan menindih Sasuke di kasurnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah membuat Neji semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh Sasuke.

Neji kembali menyerang bibir Sasuke. Lalu lidahnya menjilat bibir Sasuke, meminta izin untuk menjelajahinya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan lidah Neji langsung masuk. Sasuke mengerang setiap kali Neji menyapukan lidahnya ke langit-langit mulut Sasuke. Neji mulai melucuti baju yang di kenakan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah tak memiliki sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Neji juga melepaskan semua bajunya yang di anggap mengganggu. Ciuman Neji mulai turun ke leher Sasuke dan menyentuh titik-titik paling sensitive di tubuh Sasuke.

Terus turun dan sampailah ia di puting milik Sasuke. Neji mengecup, menjilat dan mengulum puting Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendesah.

Neji kembali turun lalu melihat "milik" Sasuke yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. "Ngh! Desah Sasuke saat Neji menjilat "milik"nya. "Ahh!" Neji memasukkan milik Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepala. Satu teriakan dari Sasuke menandakan kalau dia telah mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. Neji mengusap bibirnya untuk membersihkan "cairan" Sasuke. Lalu ia mencium Sasuke kembali dan tangan Neji mulai memanjakan "milik" Sasuke lagi. Sasuke memeluk Neji dan membalas ciuman itu.

Neji pun memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya sementara yang lain memanja Sasuke dengan belaian dan pijatan. "Ngh!! Ne—ji!!" Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Neji. Neji melepaskan ciumanya lalu menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Sasuke. "Kau harus membasahinya Sasuke. Karena aku tak yakin kalau aku kuat menahan diriku untuk mencari pelembab atau apalah". Sasuke pun membasahi jari-jari milik Neji.

"Sudah cukup. Nanti aku bisa hilang kendali". Neji mencium Sasuke dan mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam "lubang" Sasuke.

"Tenaglah, ini hanya sebentar". Tiga jari Neji sudah masuk dalam diri Sasuke. Neji mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk untuk mencari suatu titik yang nantinya membuat Sasuke terbang tinggi.

"Ah~" Desah Sasuke saat Neji berhasil menemukan titik itu. Berkali-kali Neji menyentuhkan jarinya ke titik itu membuat Sasuke mangerang liar.

Sasuke tersengal saat jari Neji meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia terkulai lemah, tapi ia tau ini belum berakhir

Neji mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke ke pundaknya. "Bersiaplah, kata Naruto ini akan sakit sedikit". Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "!! A... Aahhh!!!". Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas sprei yang sudah berantakan, kepalanya melesak ke bantal saat "milik" Neji masuk ke dalam dirinya. Besar dan keras menurut Sasuke.

"Nnhhh… Neji…" desah Sasuke.

Neji memaju-mudurkan miliknya terus menerus tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan teratur. Berkali-kali Neji menyentuh titik Sasuke membuatnya semakin mengerang liar.

"Hnn!! Neji... aku..."

Neji mengerti apa yang di inginkan Sasuke tapi ia tak menuruti keinginan Sasuke begitu saja. Dia membiarkan Sasuke merintih kesakitan karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya tanpa Neji. "AAHH!! NGH!!! Neji.. sa.. sakiit... kumohon…" pinta Sasuke. Neji tak perduli ia terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya.

"Ne-ji… Neji…."

Neji menyeringai dan terus mengabaikan rintihan Sasuke

"HYUUGA!" Teriak Sasuke kesal

Neji tersenyum, ia langsung mencengkram milik Sasuke dan memijatnya dengan gerakan yang tak pelan.

"AHHH! NEJI!" teriak Sasuke saat tubuhnya berhasil melepaskan apa yang tertahan sedari tadi.

Neji tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kembali Neji menyerang leher Sasuke yang sekarang sudah ramai akibat tanda yang di tinggalkannya. Neji mengangkat tubuh Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kesatuan mereka. Sasuke mengerti, lalu ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghujamkan "milik" Neji ke dalam "Lubang" sempit miliknya.

"AHHH!" Tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna. Sasuke berulang kali melakukan hal itu membuat mereka semakin terbang jauh meninggalkan dunia ini. Neji kembali membaringkan Sasuke di kasur dan bergerak memaju-mundurkan "milik"nya.

"Ahh… Neji… Neji… mmmhhh…" suara pemuda berambut biru itu semakin keras.

Tangan putih pucat Neji kembali meremas kejantanan yang berdiri tegak di bawah sana. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sedikit ketika merasakan Neji mulai memanjanya di dua titik sekaligus. Kini dua aktivitas itu berjalan bersamaan, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Neji… nhh… aku tak tahan lagi…"

Neji mengerti lalu mempercepat gerakan tubuh dan tangannya

"Ne-ji… AKH! Sakit!" teriak Sasuke saat ia hampir mengeluarkan hasratnya tapi Neji menutup lubang yang berada di "milik" Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tak sabaran sekali Sasuke" kata Neji sambil terus memanjakan Sasuke

""Emm.. Neji.. Neji... ahh!! Sa.. sak..it Neji… ahhh! Kumohon"

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Sasuke, Neji terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Neji membalikkan tubuh Sasuke hingga sekarang, Sasuke bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya. Sasuke benar-benar sudah kepayahan, dia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Ahhhh!! Ah!! Neji.. enghh!! Aku.. aku...."

"Baiklah, aku lepaskan". Kata Neji sambil melepaskan ibu jarinya

"Aaaahhh!! Ngghh!! Aahh.. N–Neji!! AHHHH!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras ketika merasakan pandangannya memutih, bereaksi hebat dari setiap inci kenikmatan di seluruh saraf tubuhnya saat semua yang tertahan akibat ulah Neji keluar semua.

"Sasuke… nhhh…" Neji pun melepaskan hasratnya jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Neji memiringkan tubuhnya dan jatuh di samping Sasuke. Nafas mereka masih memburu.

"Akan ku bunuh kau nanti". Kata Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa". Kata Neji sambil bangkit dari kasur milik Sasuke.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Kembali ke kamarku tentunya"

"Tunggu! Kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah melakukan "ini" padaku?!"

"Kenapa? Kau belum puas ya?" Jawab Neji dengan santai dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke marah dan bangun dari kasurnya lalu menarik tangan Neji. Karena kesekitan akibat hal yang baru ia lakukan, Sasuke jatuh dengan posisi duduk di kasurnya. Neji ikut jatuh terduduk di lantai karena tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke. Saat Neji membuka matanya ia sadar, wajahnya ada tepat di depan "milik" Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- "Ternyata "punyamu" lebih kecil dari "punya" ku, ya? Sa-su-ke". Kata Neji sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada "milik" Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Sasuke memerah dan membuat "milik"nya yang telah "tertidur" kembali menegang.

Neji tersenyum kembali "…Dan "milikmu" itu cepat sekali bangun". Neji langsung mendorong Sasuke kembali ke kasurnya.

Dan ronde kedua pun di mulai.

.#.

"Hwaaaa!!! Kenapa Neji dan Sasuke jadi ketularan Naruto yang berisik malam-malam!" teriak Rin kesal

"Tenanglah Rin, besok akan ku belikan VCD penyanyi yang kau suka itu. Jadi kau tak terganggu dengan suara kami".

"Kau mau nyogok aku pake cara seperti itu?! Tapi ga apa-apa deh! Daripada dengerin kalian berisik"

.#.

"Bagaimana tadi malam?".

"Menyenangkan! Iya kan Sasu-chan?"

"Menyenangkan buapakmu! Aku kesakitan tau!". Sasuke jengkel

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Lain kali aku yang jadi Semenya". Kata Sasuke

"Boleh saja asal "milikmu" bisa lebih besar dari "milikku".

"HYUUGA!!!" wajah Sasuke merah mendengar hal itu. Neji tersenyum kecil. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BLUGH"

"PLAK" Sebuah tas berisi buku-buku tebal menghantam tepat di wajah Naruto dengan keras plus sebuah kamus bahasa yang mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Hey! Naruto pingsan!" teriak Rin

"Kuburkan saja dia di halaman" jawab Neji dan Sasuke serempak

"OK!" jawab Rin santai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VG~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hwaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga pik ni!!! *tepar di lantai* pik ni dah lama q pkirin tapi ru selsei skrng. Thanks bwt temen2 q yang dah mendukung q! terutama Ai-Nee n Ao-chan sangkyuu!!! *peluk2*

Maaf critanya gaje gini! Gara2 ku ngebut pulang kerja langsung ngetik ni. Kurang hot kan? Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Jelek kan? Hwaaaaaaaa lemonnya juga aneh! Hwaaaa maaf mengecewakan. Maaf ga bisa lebih full lemon seperti yang ku janjikan.

Mohon senior-senior bersedia memberikan saya repiu untuk pik yang ancur ni

Thanks, salam shitashii,,,


End file.
